


The Breaking of a Heart

by spartankisses



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Friendship, Mental Anguish, Multi, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartankisses/pseuds/spartankisses
Summary: Imogen has cradled the guilt of death tight against her heavy heart. On her given day off, she recollects the distant memories that often haunt her days and nights.





	The Breaking of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble of Imogen, my Destiny oc. Nothing special, very short, in the feels.

A day to herself was a blessing, Imogen figured. Often not, she found herself in the company of her boisterous Fireteam when they were given the day to rest and regain their strength.

They would always find her, no matter where she hid to find some fragment of peace and quiet. Today was different; Cain's thunderous voice and Lex's chipry tone were void in her ears and she sighed in momentary satisfaction. Imogen wasn't sure if she could bear the idle chit chat today.

She wanted to sink against the concrete wall she had her back propped against and disappear. Maybe she could if she tried hard enough, press her spine flat against the cracked wall and melt into it, fade and float away like splindly, silver leaves from a tree long forgotten.

She loved what she did, and she loved the people that filled her day to day tasks with bright smiles and overzealous, 'thank yous,' the greenery and wilting flowers they offered her, a gift for providing them a safe haven and for keeping the evil at bay.

However, Imogen could not stand the pleas and cries, when a civilian would grasp tight to her gloved hand and beg her to search harder. She could never keep their gaze. Imogen would turn her head from their tear ridden forms and gently recoil her hand, letting the sorrow settle like a heavy stone in her stomach.

Their blindness of denial stabbed hard in her heart. Those days were the hardest.


End file.
